


Marry Me for the Love of Cake

by Nejilover022



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wingman Hunk (Voltron), some kind of students situation, sometimes the complicated way seems easier, what you wouldnt do to save face after NOT reading the terms and conditions of the contract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: You know the feeling when you’re simply trying to scam some tasty free cake samples with your friend (whom you have a crush on) then end up planning a fake wedding reception because social anxiety is a bitch. Ok, maybe not…





	1. Great Minds Think Alike

That morning, when Lance’s teacher talks about his wedding planning, an idea sparks in his head. He just knows the perfect plan requires the perfect duo!

“You gotta admit it’s pure genius!” he proclaims hoping he had been convincing enough.

“And all kinds of wrong.”

“Hunk, my man, the best pleasures in life are of the forbidden kind.”

“Right, like when your Mami grounded us for throwing a Bubble party.”

“How was I supposed to know the dishwasher wouldn’t cooperate?”

“To be fair, Pidge told us using regular dish soap wouldn’t work.”

“Come on, pleeease, I need you as my beautiful groom-to-be.”

“Sorry, at least there’s a better fiancé coming your way”, he says with a side glance that catches his friend’s attention. 

“What? No! I can’t ask Keith.”

“Can’t ask me what?”, he asks as he sits at the table.

“Good luck”, mouths Hunk to his friend as he gets up, “Gotta go, Physics is calling.”

“Ok? Bye. So what’s up?”

“Oh, it’s this silly thing my teacher was telling us about instead of actually teaching. Like he went cake-tasting and I thought if I went with a fake fiancé, we could…”

“Score some free cake, genius.”

“Yeah! Hunk’s not in, but you’d think he would.”

“Strange, think you know someone.”

“I know, right.”

“Well, I can go if you still want to, I’m a fan of the free food and both my morals and standards are pretty low.”

“That’d be great… are you sure? Wouldn’t it be weird?”

“Why would it be weirder than with Hunk?”

Lance’s devastating crush on his friend seemed reason enough to him, but there was no delicate way to tell Keith that. He just felt overwhelmed. Spending time with Keith had his nerves both placid and quivering. He wanted to get past his trepidations, be a good friend and all, but his heart fluttered wishing for more. No rest for the love-strucked.

“You’re right, it’s just that Hunk’s always been my main con man.”

“I’ll be your new partner in crime, then.”

He feels his guts twisting at the sight of Keith genuine smile.

“So, I drafted this bakery itinerary”, he says desperate not to overthink his use of the word partner.

“That one’s bad”

“We can replace it.”

“My cousin Shiro likes this one.”

“And that one just opened, we have to check it out.”

“Awesome, looks like our ruse is all planned. I should go; engineering class started like 20 minutes ago.”

“Fashionably late, love it.”

“Teacher won’t. Did I tell you this time he had me do a special presentation on the history of Power Steering Fluids.”

“Yikes, maybe you’ll have to do one on Seatbelts next.”

“Hmm, Car Flashers sounds more boring.”

“Wait, I know! Do it on those motorized Barbie cars.”

“Only if I can borrow yours.”

“It was my sister’s!”

“Don’t lie to me, I have pictures.”

“How! Was it Veronica?”

“Rachel, she told me you used to play together.”

“I wouldn’t call getting-run-over playing”.

“Oh. So this is the accident that caused”, his finger circles Lance’s face, “this.”

Lance gently grabs his friend’s pointing hand and turns it towards his face, “Yeah, what’s your excuse?”

“Fairy Godmother’s curse.” He squishes his cheeks making an odd grimace. “One day, I’ll switch back from an ogre to a human.”

“See, I knew you’d love the Shrek movies.”

“We should do another movie marathon after…”

“KEITH KOGANE.”

Both froze in place. “Don’t move, she can’t find us if we don’t acknowledge her.”

“Poor Iverson won’t get to kill you himself”, she says sweetly as she stares at Keith.

“Hey, Pidge.”

She wastes no time grabbing Keith’s arm and dragging him towards class.

“I swear to God if I have to hear you talk about transmission fluids or some other kind of bullshit again I’ll…”

“Text you later”, Keith shouts back as Lance tries to hush his laugh.

This small diversion is all it takes for Pidge, multitasking Master, to text back: “Plan in motion. Don’t worry, Boo, I’ll buy you cake for renouncing the free food.”


	2. Familìa de Metiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family can also be your friends, their siblings and your crush's family. Either way, everyone is nosy.

“I can’t believe Iverson made you come get me”, complains Keith.

“Yeah, busting your date was fun”, says Pidge satisfied.

“That was small talk.”

“Right, so when’s your real date, then?”

“Pidge, no. We’re just two guys pretending to be in a relationship to scam free cake.”

“Nice, a friends-with-benefits deal.”

“Definitely not that!”

As his friend’s laugh resonates in the hallways, Keith knows it’s too late; the damage is done. He’s not ready to be teased about it just yet; he could barely believe his previous conversation with Lance had been real at all.

“Come on, man, isn’t that what you wanted, to spend more quality time with Lance?”

“I’m gonna make things weird.”

“You’re overthinking this.”

“I’m not, Pidge. There’s nothing between us, but we’re gonna act like there is and this will fuck me up because I want this fake thing to be real so bad. It’s like why can’t I do this like a normal friend would. Should I have let Lance to do this with Hunk instead?”

“I’m gonna give you Matt’s old glasses, cause dude, you’re so blind.

“I need a nap.”

“You really think Shiro’s gonna let you sleep instead of interrogating the Hell out of you?”

“Don’t remind me…”

...................

**Cupids4Stupids**

Hunk: Omg I think I found the solution to our kl problem

Shiro: Fake

Matt: ????????

Vero: :0

Hunk : Ok so lance wants to go cake tasting (when couples choose their wedding cake) and he wanted me to tag along but then *galaxy brain* what about someone else WHOS COMING OUR WAY ????

Hunk: Keith

Matt: !!!!!!!!!!!

Shiro: Matchmaking master

Matt: Tfw ur bro is a cheapass @Vero

Vero: Hes adopted also wtf kind of first date is that

Hunk: Noo, its good!!!

Vero: Lance being cheap?

Hunk: Burra, theyre gonna spend the day eating sweets aand having to act all loveydovey for “show”

Vero: Shit ur right

Shiro: Dumbasss are bound to start dating after that

Matt: Thats what you said about the shrek marathon

Matt: And that’s how I made 40$ :)

Shiro: Fu

Vero: Whens the date?

Hunk: Idk if theyre going yet, I left before they got there. Fkg lance better ask him

Pidge: Plan in motion. Don’t worry, Boo, I’ll buy you cake for renouncing the free food

Hunk: Yasss

Shiro: Ultimate matchmaking master

Matt: BETS!!!!!!! You know I live for those ;) same as last time: date ends and theyre still not together. 10$ still good?

Vero: You can’t possibly be right a 5th time so I say: after the date theyre a thing, and gonna tell us during family movie-night. Yeah 10$

Hunk: Next day, that’s how long it takes lance to process

Shiro: About three days later, keith takes more time to process (half time with pizza)

Pidge: During the date

Matt: No fkg way pidge

Pidge: Hmm yes way! Should’ve seen the eyefuck earlier, also if the idiots kiss its double the rate

Vero: As if

Shiro: I will pay you 40

Hunk: Ok but only cuz that’s NOT happening

Pidge: You’ll see

...................

Keith had hoped he could head unnoticed to his room when he got back home. No such luck, his cousin Shiro, calmly sipping his tea, seemed to be waiting for him.

“School is the worst! Iverson gave me an assignment on Winter/Summer tires because I was late for his boring class. Like I’m busy chatting with Lance, and he sends Pidge to get me? Anyway, he’s so weird he wants to go cake-tasting this Friday, seems fun. What do you think? Omg, you already know. I have no idea how but I can see it in your eyes. It’s NOT like that. We’re just going out for food like normal friends do. You’re so nosy, always in my business.”

“Didn’t say anything”, says Shiro smiling as a flustered Keith heads to his room. He looks at the time, perfect; pizza should be here in less than 5 minutes. Once it does, he brings some over to Keith who’s lazing in bed. One doesn’t have to be a genius to figure out why he’s dumbly smiling at his phone.

“Scooch over, I have to tell you all about the new baker at Quantum Desserts.”

...................

When Friday comes, Lance’s so nervous it takes him twice the time to get ready than usual. He’s unsure how his family got involved, but the fact remains that when he enters the kitchen to share his brilliant plan to his mom, she already knows. 

“Mijito, you’re planning your wedding and you couldn’t be bothered to tell me!”

“Of course not, Mami. I’m just going out for lunch with a friend.”

“ Lunch”, questions Rachel.

“Friend”, teases Marco.

“Why do you have to be so cheap?”, wonders Veronica.

“I think it’s a cute way to start your life of crime together”, reassures Luis.

“I must be getting old. Your generation is all backwards; engaged before the first date.

“It’s certainly more romantic than Luis.

“Hey! Lisa and I have a great first-date story!

“Yeah, they should make a Hallmark movie where the couple gets food poisoning from an all-you-can-eat pie competition.”

“As long as you don’t puke on him, you should be fine.”

“Although, it could still work out.”

“Yeah, I’m forever treasuring my shirt.”

“Thanks for the advice, I’m gonna wait outside so Keith doesn’t set foot in this household.”

“Trying to delay the inevitable? We’ll meet our new in-law soon enough,” proclaims Veronica ominously.

Lance closes the door, leaving behind his siblings’ evil cackling. The family squabbling had agitated his nerves. Maybe it’s a bad idea; there’s still time to call it off. He hears the door open and feels his mom join him. He puts his arm around her shoulders and rests his head on hers.

“Ay, mijito, here.” She says handing her son some money. “Why not just buy cake and have a normal outing with your friend?”

“Mami, I don’t think it’ll cover my 7 tier cake.”

“Here’s an extra dollar.”

“And you wonder why I’m cheap and go around scamming free cake samples with my beloved fake fiancé.”

“You remind me of your father; on our first date, he took me to the pet shop because, and I quote: “it’s like a free petting zoo”.”

“So you’re saying it’s genetic.”

“Buy something nice for your Tia Charo; we’ll be hosting a family party, next Friday.”

“Sure thing, Mami.”

“You’ve always done things like that with Hunk so I don’t worry as much as I used, but Keith…”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“You can’t tell me it’s the same.”

“We’re just friends.”

“Moms have a nose for these things, y el mio en este caso es gigante.”

“Mami…” He whined feeling a flush creeping its way.

“Your friend is coming. Be good.”

“I won’t.” He replied smiling.

“Then, have fun.”

“Hey, Lance.” Keith greets, then turns to Carmen. “Bueñas tardes, Señorita.” He says slowly.

“Estoy orgullosa de que lo ayas escogido para casarte.”

“Sorry, I only know a few words.”

“You’re doing great, mijo.”

“Okay, we’re going, chau.”

They are about to leave when the door busts open and the four sibling jump out throwing paper planes at their youngest savagely; the pointy ends poking his face. Lance takes Keith’s shoulders and hurries him away before he had a chance to read the embarrassing note “Lance Kogane” written on them.

“Don’t forget your Tia Charo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot chap2 !!! i just love going to the gym to write this, like im training both my mind and body :0 really i do an hour of the massage chair, its like the procrastination is fueling my creativity haha
> 
> had lots of fun writing these different interactions :) and cant wait to write more :D
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading <3


	3. Icing the Way to your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb idiots visit their first bakery :)

“So, where do we go first?”, asks Keith as he starts the car.

“I was thinking furthest to closest, that way when we’re done, we can go home faster.”

“Solid logic, which bakery is that?”

“Balmera’s Garden.”

“Cool, I’ve been meaning to go since I always pass by the place on my way to school, but never go in.” 

“Their French baguettes are to die for.”

“Does that mean you and your siblings fought using them as swords?”

“Still do. We also use them for hot dogs.”

“Instead of regular hot dog bread? Doesn’t that just make it a sandwich?”

“Not if you cut it right. Maybe we can have some for Friday’s BBQ.”

“You’ll have to show me. Hot dogs and cake, I’m hyped for next Friday. Oh, do you know what we should get for your aunt?”

“We have similar taste in food so I’ll choose something from whichever bakery’s the best.”

“I can’t wait to go to Quantum Dessert, Shiro told me he has a crush on the Friday baker and I have to see what all the fuss is about. Who knows, maybe we could help them get together.”

“If my experience with my many siblings’ worth anything; meddling in other people’s love life is never a good idea.”

“Yeah, but ever since I made the mistake to tell him about my crush, he’s been trying to matchmake me. It’s annoying! Now, it’s payback time.”

“By getting him a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, then he won’t be in my business so much.”

“Hmm, so who does he try to get you with?”

“Hey, we’re here!”

Way to change the subject…so Keith has a crush on someone…sure he’s had a thing for him since the Bubble party, but they were supposed to be friends first and foremost. So why hasn’t he told him? He quickly dismissed his heartache; after all, he too hadn’t been honest in that regard. Whatever…what they have is enough.  
“Lance, this place’s pretty.”

Indeed, the large window allows for a maximum of natural light; the cacti decorating the shelves lead cozy lives and the numerous crystals around give the bakery a charming esoteric ambiance.

“Welcome to Jardin de Balmera’s, ingredients fresh of the soil!”

“Hello, we’re here for…”

“Oh, our Eleven o’clock happy couple.”

“Yep, that’s us for sure.” Keith laughs nervously

“Please sit down; I’ll be joining you with samples.”

“Why is it so formal?” Keith whispers as they take a seat around a table, “I’m not dressed for the occasion.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Plus, red looks cute on you, sweet beet.” Lance teases poking his friend’s cheek.

“Just what today needs: pastry-based nicknames.”

“Only the best for my fake fiancé.”

“Deflated soufflé.”

“Misshapen cookie.”

“You guys have weird pet names”, comments the baker as she sets a tray with three cake samples.

“Yeah, but that’s a thing I love about us” says Lance as he wraps his arm around Keith in an attempt to topple his already frail composure. “Right, my over-cooked-lava-cake?”

“Oh yes, my beautiful defrozen-crème-pâtissière”, answers Keith as he leans into Lance’s embrace. Two can play this game.

“And they say romance is dead. Well, as you may know, Jardin de Balmera specializes in Geode Cakes made with rock candy. Here are our three best sellers: Amethyst Lemon, Obsidian Chocolate and Tourmaline Pink Champagne. Please Enjoy.” With that, she leaves them for the tasting.

Keith slowly moves from Lance’s warmth and takes a plate; he hopes it didn’t seem like he couldn’t wait to get away which is the opposite of what he wants. “I’ve seen those on TV, but I’ve never had any.”

“Hunk ordered one for his birthday a few years ago; the rock candy makes a great contrast to the soft cake.”

“The flavor’s too mild.”

“Wanna add some Tabasco?”

“Nah, I’m good, the obsidian is like having a mouthful of mud.”

“Tell me again how you know that?”

“How do you think? I was a rowdy kid. Hey, this one’s my favorite!”

“Same, maybe we really are soul mates.”

“Not if you keep eating my share.”

“Smelly yeast.”

“Badly emulsioned ganache.”

The baker smiles fondly at the pair as she heads back. “So, what did you think?”

“It was good, but we’re looking for something less traditional.”

“Alright, I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

They thank her for her time and exit the bakery as someone joins her at the counter.

“Another pair of fake fiancés, Shay?

“Definitely, but they were kinda cute.”

“I thought they’d chase us out of the place for not buying”, Keith confesses once he feels safe in the comfort of his car.

“I’m sure our next host will do just that.”

“I hope so, where to now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time these last weeks :/ my dog of 14y died and that had me depressed. I miss her, keep thinking I'll see her at the top of the stairs or she's waiting for me after work...
> 
> So anyway I originally planned for this chapter to have the first 3 bakeries + lunch scene but this chapter already took so much time to write and I wanted/needed to update; a small chapter is better than waiting for Xtime. Most of those scenes are written though so it shouldn't be long :)
> 
> I headcannon Keith as the more pastry-knowlegable of the two and now my pâtisserie diploma is good for something haha
> 
> hope you enjoy <3


	4. Romance is a Handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 bakeries visits, one left to go!

“Vrepit Sal’s, what kind of name is that?”

“I think it’s from one of those old space robots cartoons my brother used to watch.”

“Like the transformers? Maybe their cake will be made of motor oil and screws.”

“Hey, Keith check it out!” Lance points to a news article displayed on the window of the bakery. He’s impressed by the tall Poseidon made of chocolate next to the chef proudly standing. Other images show ornate isomalt sculptures, an array of macaroons and complex small pastries. 

“Lance, the article’s about the 1976 MOF.”

“What?”

“ _Meilleur Ouvrier de France _is a prestigious contest held in France every four years.”__

__“Like the Olympics of pastry.”_ _

__“Sort of.”_ _

__“Can you imagine having that much self-control? I would’ve been disqualified for eating the material. I’d love to do a Mac &Cheese-eating contest, but I don’t know where to find one.”_ _

__“No sane establishment should host you, Lance.”_ _

__“Yeah, they’d go bankrupt real fast.”_ _

__“Wow, not only did the chef won, he crushed the competition.”_ _

__“That’s cool. We’re about to scam free cake from some distinguished illustrious chef…no big deal.”_ _

__“Should we turn around?”_ _

__“No. we can do this, mi Churro”, says Lance taking Keith’s hand. Keith intertwines their finger, he won’t let him win this weird romantic-outmatch they got into; with his free hand, he opens holds the door._ _

__“Spanish pet names?”_ _

__“Yeah I’ve run out of ideas for English ones.”_ _

__“Step up your romance game, my Crème trop brûlée.”_ _

__“French Show-off.”_ _

__“Welcome to Vrepit Sal’s, our love of sweets conquers worlds!”, greets the chef from the counter._ _

__“Hi! My fiancé and I are so happy to be here.”_ _

__“I’m glad I could fit you lovebirds in, wedding season is starting and it’ll be crazy until the end of autumn.”_ _

__He takes them to a table where two set of small cakes awaits._ _

__“I’m a strong believer that _petits gâteaux _give a better approximation of the final result than slices. First, we have espresso cake, Bailey’s ganache, Opalys mousse, Haskap berry whipped cream and lavender macaroons. Secondly, there’s Yuzu cake, Itakuja mousse, crémeux of Passion Fruit Inspiration, tonka buttercream decorated with gold leaves and seaberry pearls. I know people love extravagant products for their Big Day. If you’ll excuse me, I will attempt to some customers in the meantime. Enjoy!”___ _

____“I have no idea what most of the things he named are.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s either Valrhona’s chocolate brand names or some fancy fruit.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank God I have you to tell me those things.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t believe we get them for free, those must cost like 10$ each.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t wait to try them.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you want to do that corny thing where we feed each other?"_ _ _ _

____“It’s like you can read my mind.”_ _ _ _

____At first, they clumsily try to feed the other, Keith’s nerves makes his hand shake. He often misses his target making this easy task complicated. The cake’s amazing, Lance thinks, once he can actually eat it. By the end, they are coordinated enough to cross arms._ _ _ _

____“I think I’m falling in love all over again.”_ _ _ _

____“Again?”_ _ _ _

____“…It’s an expression.”_ _ _ _

____“So, there’s no one?”_ _ _ _

____Keith hates how prying his question makes him feel, but even worse was the excruciating desire to know._ _ _ _

____“Just my blushing fiancé”, says Lance as he smears the reddish haskap frosting on Keith’s cheek._ _ _ _

____“Rude.”_ _ _ _

____“Much like your table manners”, remarks Lance spreading the frosting._ _ _ _

____“Hey!” Keith protests as Lance laughs. Quickly, he rubs his cheek against Lance’s to share some of the sticky cream._ _ _ _

____“See what I mean, you’re so gross.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, it’s one of my better qualities.”_ _ _ _

____“Keith, should we eat the whole thing? It’d be rude not to, but then, doesn’t it seem desperate?”_ _ _ _

____“Leave a little piece, then ask for a take out.”_ _ _ _

____“And I thought you’d give me actual advice.”_ _ _ _

____The chef comes back soon enough.“So, how’s everything?”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you for the pastries, they were incredible. Unfortunately, it’s not exactly what we’re looking for.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you worry, lovebirds, somewhere there’s the perfect cake for you.”_ _ _ _

____“We’ll be back for more pastries that’s for sure.”_ _ _ _

____They leave and the chef signs satisfied; yep, nothing like chocolate to nurture a blossoming love._ _ _ _

____……………._ _ _ _

____They’re back on the road, making their way to another bakery. Keith is feeling at peace driving next to Lance who’s listing the best types of pasta._ _ _ _

____“Okay, but where does spaghetti rank at?”_ _ _ _

____“Towards the bottom, they’re too common.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re crazy, they’re a classic! Okay so what about the sun shaped ones?”_ _ _ _

____“Those are stars.”_ _ _ _

____“The sun’s a star.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a star.”_ _ _ _

____“Big, gassy, and can’t be looked at directly?”_ _ _ _

____Lance hums; _hot _he thinks, but for now it’s something he’ll keep to himself. Keith parks the car and they get out to walk to the bakery.___ _ _ _

______“Hey, Shiro comes here every week to see the guy, can you believe? The desserts are expensive!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“People do dumb things to spend time with their crush.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“True, one time, I took a Jamaican cooking class because the sign-up guy was hot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did it work out?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nah, I thought he was the teacher or something but he wasn’t even at the class, plus I burnt the food. What about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cake tasting comes to mind, and for a moment, Lance contemplates telling his friend…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know the Cranberry Carnival the town sets up every summer? I got a job as a pop corn vendor and I’d hang around this pretty girl’s kiosk. She was allergic to corn so nothing happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guess we’re both dumb humans.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What a shock. I’m gonna be disappointed if your cousin has bad taste.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The bar’s low; he likes pineapples on pizza.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s rich coming from you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How dare you, I have impeccable taste.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You put applesauce in the poutine we shared last Wednesday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was the only redeeming ingredient in that unhealthy mess of a meal; I’m still waiting for you to thank me by the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lance hold up his hand. “Shall we go in, Azúcar?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This day had caused so many headaches; still, all that handholding made it perfect._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s get more free cake, Bicho.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Once in, they head towards the large display of intricate pasties. Keith swears the color drained from Lance’s face from reading the labels._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why is the food so weird?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you mean? Wasabi macaroons sound delicious; are you not a fan of taro tart?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Durian crepe with mushroom infused cream, leek jam and a tamarind crumble? Hold me Keith, I’m scared. The most extravagant thing I ever had was Marco’s Strawberry and basil mousse and that’s plain in comparison to…matcha artichoke cannoli?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You survived Pidge’s cooking; I hardly think their desserts can kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There are finite universes where that happens”, says a tall man with a bushy beard emanating mad scientist vibes seated at a corner table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“See, there’s no reason to be afraid, my flaky pie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I strongly disagree, cariño.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man looks up. “Are you two here for the samples?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes! Because we are in love!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And we’re looking for a beautiful cake to reflect that!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marvelous. Welcome to Quantum Desserts, all sugary possible realities within one roof! I’m so glad you found each other in this reality; in some others, you might not have been so lucky. Take a seat; I have prepared a sample cake based on your relationship.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How? We barely talked on the phone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I specialize in reading people, overanalyzing realities and creative baking. They don’t call me Dr. Chef for nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s mostly because Dr. Chef Slav has a PhD in quantum physics and psychology”, says a baker carrying a tray of slices and glasses of milk. Keith tightens his grip on Lance’s hand to signal he was _the _baker.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m excited to present one of my latest creations: miso cake with habanero frosting and mint jelly filling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Most of the things you said sound like stuff that should definitely not be in cake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s the idea! The union of elements that beat the odds to find themselves together; hot and spicy meets cold and fresh, bound with salty umami turned sweet due to love…and an insane amount of sugar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Guess I kinda see how that could be considered romantic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“After you, mon Chou”, says Keith as he shoves a spoonful of cake into Lance’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t forget to chew”, warns the baker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It burns. The habanero sets his throat ablaze. After agonizing seconds, he remembers to chew, that’s when the minty frost relieves him and the blessed sugary miso saves him. Lance can’t determine if the tears are from pain or happiness. Nonetheless, he lets Keith continue to feed him. This dumb cake is weirdly addictive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You should try it too, Pollito.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith had played dirty by surprising him with the cake, so Lance didn’t feel any guilt as he too forcefeeds him. He’s fairly certain chocking on the frosting had to be one of the worst feelings; ironically, while laughing at Keith, he chokes as well and then he knows for a fact it is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here, the sourness of the buttermilk helps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It did not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry, but the cake’s too…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“…Avant-gardiste.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes…for our families…gay wedding and all, it might be too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No problem, dears. Well, I hope you’ll find something more to your liking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They all but run away from the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chef, you have such a way to slap leftovers together and make it sound appealing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s a gift.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I still can’t believe they ate that crap.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s their gift to me. Now, go back to work, before your boyfriend comes by and you become useless for the rest of the day”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re not dating.” He mutters blushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Only because he keeps stepping on cracks; tell him to be more careful next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiles at his eccentric boss’ superstitions before turning his attention back to his phone where a new message appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro: You made them eat WHAT?????? Omg youre the best_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week of vacation from work is the best ^^ I get to work on my story in between baking, relaxing and going out with friends :D I wanted to get this out before going away to Drummondville for the weekend for an anime convention
> 
> I guess they're sometime around Mid to late April-May idk also there's poutine??? Are they in Montreal? maybe I mean thats where I'm from so its very possible. Im really happy of the cakes I thought up, i hope they sound as delicious to other people. im curious how the habanero minty miso cake would actually taste like. one time i made garlic crème brûlé at school sooo yeah im that sort of weirdo ;)
> 
> I love their dynamic throught conversation, kinda like a play. theater is a big influence on my writing, i like to read outloud to hear what it would sound like, im bad at voices though ^^'
> 
> Please enjoy <3


	5. Salty for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small dinner break in between cake tasting

Keith parks the car in the Mall’s parking; he and Lance exit the vehicle and walk to the nearest entrance. They stroll around talking, looking at the store, and head towards the food court.

“I’m just saying, Shiro’s lost it, the guy’s hot but the food…I don’t want to eat cake ever again.” Keith complains still traumatized.

“Let’s get lunch; salty fast food will cleanse our souls, plus Beasts of Legend have amazing chicken wings.”

“We could share a plate; the Centaur looks big enough for 3.”

“Sure, but consider the Loch Ness: it comes with dessert.”

“I will divorce you, Lance McClain.”

“As if you could even.”

“Go find seats; I’ll get us food.”

Lance reaches for Keith’s head and kisses the top. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

While Keith orders food, Lance sets out to find a booth but not without smalls detours. He takes place near Beasts of Legend so Keith will easily find him, pretty soon, he arrives, tray in hand.

“One hot Dokkaebi plate. Hey, you got us Jugo Juice, great!”, says Keith sitting down to drink his smoothie.

“Yeah, two big cups is almost as expensive as those wings.” Lance digs in the plate enjoying the refreshing salty notes of the meal. “Wait, how did you pronounce _Jugo_?”

“Jugo? What about it?”

“Why do you say it like “Judo”? Say “Who”.”

“Who.” 

“ _Jugo_.”

“Jugo.”

“You’re hopeless, you’re Spanish is _terrible_.”

“My Spanish? What about your _Français_?”

“I French very _bien_ thank you very much.”

“ _Jugo_ Juice _Jus_.”

“ _Jus_ is not hard to say. _Beurre de cacahuète_ is a mouthful.”

“I can’t believe I worked so hard to teach you French yet you still forgot most of it but you remember the one word Pidge taught you.”

“What can I say, she’s a spectacular teacher, plus French is hard.”

“You speak Spanish, they’re similar!”

“Says the guy who’s struggling to learn Spanish.”

“Tostadora!”

Lance laughs at his friend’s brilliant demonstration of Spanish knowledge. They continue to stuff their faces of savory poultry delight.

“I love wings, but that’s something I’d NEVER eat on a first date”, remarks Lance absentmindedly.

“Why’s that?”

“There’s no better way to proclaim that you have no class.”

“Is it because of the sauce dripping from your fingers, the mess around your mouth, the freestyle Pollock on your shirt? Besides, shouldn’t the person know what they’re getting into?”

“I want to make a good impression, like hey! I have manners and I know how to use a napkin.”

“Then wings are perfect to demonstrate your impeccable talents with a napkin!”

“They’re just bad first-date food.”

“What about Pogos? They’re ideal: eat it one-shot to send a signal.”

Lance snorts nearly chocking on his smoothie at the thought.

“Wow, who’s that man sexily eating a pogo? I hope he’ll still be hungry for more…sausages”, says Keith in a ridiculous suave voice that has Lance laughing. After dinner, they clean up as best they can and prepare to leave, but Lance stops Keith.

“Wait, before that.”

“What is it? What are you…” Keith is surprised to see Lance kneeling before him, a plastic capsule in hand that he opens and presents to him.

“Keith Kogane, will you lower your standards for the rest of your life to marry me?” 

“Why not, I’m almost 50 and it looks like nothing better’ll come my way.”

Lance rises smiling. “I look forward to dying under mysterious circumstances.”

“As do I”, says Keith extending his hand. Lance tries to slide the ring on the usual finger but it gets stuck halfway; pinky it is then. Keith smiles fondly as he looks at the yellowish golden ring with wavy white lines and red spots. “Show me yours.”

“I don’t have one; I only had a quarter.”

“We can’t be matching fake fiancés otherwise, let’s go get you one.”

They dispose of their tray then go to the machines; Keith buys a capsule and offers the ring to Lance.

“Aww, blue’s my favorite color, and with little stars! How did you know?”

“Fate, my love.”

“It looks like a mood ring.”

“Let’s see if you’re right.” Keith carefully slices it on Lance’s pinky but it gets stuck quickly. “Your finger’s too big.”

Lance steps closer to whisper, “Know what else is big?”

“Oh I know, Orejón”, teases Keith as he flicks Lance’s ear.

He covers his ears and steps away from Keith’s evil grin, “I knew I shouldn’t have taught you that.”

“Onward! To the last bakery.”

“Ooor, we could skip it and visit someplace else.”

“Where would we go?”

“To the Planetarium!”

“If we go another time, we can make a whole day of it.”

“Even better, I hear they have roller coasters.”

“No way! That’ll be our Honeymoon.”

“Perfect.”

They leave the Mall and are soon on their way to Altea’s Bakery. Keith is quite happy knowing there would be another outing pretty soon. Between school, work, and friend’s presence, he finds it hard to have time alone with Lance, but he figures that even if Hunk and Pidge end up coming with them, it would still be fun.

“What do you think it means when the ring turns red?”

“That you’re in the mood for pizza.”

“What about yellow?”

“4 cheese pizza.”

“Aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

“That’s what the Government wants you to think.”

“Don’t worry, Cariño, I never think.”

“I feel so much safer with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing and it's been a while I haven't written anything seriously. Im getting there and I'm proud of my hardwork ^^ I write scenes in different order but at least the works gets done, I write in the bus to work, at the gym, sometimes in bed instead of sleeping haha (last week I stayed awake and went to bed at 7am.............(it's a scene i wasn't even sure I'd include but now it's written so...yeah...(I also got ideas for a prequel and a epilogue and im like how about we finnish what we have planned first...)))
> 
> I was thinking of going back to school to study something in dramatique writting, I found a writting class for 9 weeks, cant wait to attend :D
> 
> I'm soo happy to have people that like this fic :) please enjoy and I'll see you next chapter! (soon I hope <3)


	6. HonesTea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th and final bakery :D Lance and Keith have yet to fully understand how deep in trouble they are gonna get themselves in

“Well, this is it”, says Lance taking Keith’s hand, “can’t believe it’s over soon.”

“We should do this more often.”

“Scam free food?”

“Get married.”

Lance chuckles through melancholic thoughts. Marriage was something his sisters fantasized about, an afterthought of Finding True Love in movies, a glittery word on a cousin’s invitation. Marriage had never been a reality concerning him…until now.

“It’s weird to think someday I’ll be doing that again but like for real.”

“Do you think your then-fiancé’ll want the habanero cake?”

“If so, I’ll cancel the engagement.”

They take a deep breath and step into the bakery where they head to the counter.

“Welcome to Altea’s, our cakes are out of this world”, welcomes an enthusiastic employe with a prominent mustache, “I’m Coran, anything I can help you with today?”

“Hi! Mi fiancé and I are here for the cake tasting.”

“I should’ve guessed; you two look lovely together.”

They laugh the comment off trying not to sound too nervous.

“Do you know that Love is like a croissant?”

“Full of butter?” 

“Full of layers!”

“Like an onion?”, says Keith as he glances at Lance who’s trying not to laugh.

“True, but that’s not the point. See, you have to take good care of your croissant dough, otherwise it’ll turn sour and spoil.”

“That’s an interesting way to think about it.”

“Indeed, now we want to give you the best service to insure you start this new chapter in your life without a hitch. Allura dear, our 1 o’clock is here.”

“In a minute”, answers a voice from the back of the store.

“Please, take a seat in our Happy Couple’s chair”, says Coran gesturing to a table at the corner of the shop.

Next to the table stands a glorious egg chair, sure it’s big, but not enough for one to not have their personal space invaded by the second person. After concluding that the second person will be mostly seated on the first, Keith rushes to sit. However, he’s not fast enough for Lance’s swift reflexes due to years of family gatherings. Sitting on Lance has him uncomfortably self-conscious. Is he heavy? Sweaty? Smelly? The only vengeance he can think of is to wrap his arm around Lance’s shoulders. He thinks they must be the image of the perfect couple.

A tall woman sits in front of them, she had brought a tea set on a tray, but there’s no cake in sight.

“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Allura. Is tea alright?”

“Great.”

“Sure, thanks.”

Lance regrets having agreed out of politeness; he doesn’t like tea, but he figures he won’t have to drink it thanks to the sitting arrangement that impairs him from reaching his cup.

“With five sugars just the way you like it”, says Keith handing him his drink.

“You know me so well, cariño. Allura, Keith likes his without any sugar.”

“It warms my heart that you two know each other so well”, she says handing Keith a plain cup then raises hers, “Cheers! To Love!”

“To Love”, they repeat trying to sound enthusiastic while mustering up the courage to face their drink. They stare intently at each other as they sip their tea. Yep, it was bad. Keith switches their cup, preferring the sugary mess instead of awful bitter tea.

“So, how did you meet?”

“College.”

“Friends.”

She looks at them puzzled waiting for more details.

“I took French class for easy credits and Lance had it as part of his curriculum last semester.”

“And it turns out Keith’s cousin is friend with my best friend’s best friend’s brother.”

“And your sister.”

“Such a tight circle of friends; must’ve been a fun class.”

“It was.” Keith agrees.

“Not at first.” Lance disagrees.

Allura blinks.

“We kind of started our relationship on the wrong foot.”

“Wow, it’s true I forgot about that; you didn’t like me much."

“We had a wild rivalry that softened over time as we got to know each other, but we still carried it into Spanish this semester.”

“What a spectacular change, from rivals to fiancés in less than a year.”

“Oh. When you put it like that…”

“What changed?”

They look at each other unsure of what to say.

“We…we had a team project.”

“Is that code for “drunk hook-up at a party”?”

“No! A real assignment! About _savon_.”

“I must say I was expecting something more exciting.”

“Keith and I ended up half naked in my bathtub in front of my mom.”

“That’s more like it. Cute story, certainly unusual but Love be like that at times. Do tell, Lance, how do you know he’s the One?”

To buy him some time, Lance takes a sip of his sugary tea only to discover Keith had switched it for the bitter one; sugar or not, he hates the stuff.

“Keith is easy to talk to; we have great conversations about anything really. Earlier on our way, we were evaluating types of pasta. And I know from experience you can’t have that sort of dumb talk with just anyone, I can’t tell you the number of dates I’ve blown because of that. He seems so closed off, kind of the silent type and at first, it irked me but as I got to know him, I discovered he’s quite talkative.”

“How lovely, what about you, Keith?”

“He makes me laugh.”

“That’s very important, excuse me for a moment, I’ll go fetch the cake.”

The second she’s gone, the cups are back on the table, far far away.

“What was that?”, demands Keith.

“I don’t know. My brain went into panic mode and I tried to reference Rom Coms as best as I could. Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“Nah, just surprised. And I thought Shiro was nosy.”

“If she was a detective, I think I would’ve confessed to crimes I wasn’t old enough to commit.”

“Right? I need a nap.”

“The free cake will be worth it.”

Keith sinks into Lance, relaxing slightly; it’s not every day he gets to be that close to him, dumb chair was good for one thing at least.

“Nice Jessica Rabbit ref by the way.”

“Thanks, I try.” Yep, a reference, that’s what it was…

Lance takes deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. Allura is back with two plates of the much awaited cake: a big slice and a small one.

“Tada! House specialty: Chocolate cake, strawberry jam, and vanilla panacotta. Simple but delicious.”

She hands Keith a plate and a spoon then sits back and eats her small slice peacefully watching the couple.

“I want that thing in my mouth as soon as possible, cariño feed me.”

“Eager much?”

“For amazingly normal cake? Definitely.”

Keith eats a spoonful. “Hmm, wow the cake’s incredible.” Another bite. “So moist.” Another bite. “Most chocolate cakes are dry but not this one.” Another bite. “You wouldn’t believe.” Another bite. “The creamy panacotta and the zesty jam, amazing contrast.” Last bite. “I want this cake for our wedding.”

“Oh you’re a cruel one Mr. Kogane, in such a hurry to feed me the habanero cake but you couldn’t share the Neapolitan.”

“You have to trust me; this is the One.”

“I do.” Lance whispers in a sultry voice, pressing a soft kiss at the corner of Keith’s chocolate stained lips. Regrettably, it isn’t enough, not even to get a rough idea of the real deal. Yet, he could still feel his heart ache as time stops. It’s said that Time will go by rapidly to make up for its slower moment. Still, Lance is taken by surprise when he’s out of his trance and all the paperwork is completed. He knows the essential; which is he’ll have that cake on Friday.

“Thank you for everything.”

They were about to leave when Allura stops them.

“I meant to ask sooner, are those…the rings?”

“It’s a funny story; Lance has fat fingers so the ring I got him is too small. We got these as a fun place holder until it’s fixed but it’s still too small.”

“Aww, that’s cute. Alright, see you next Friday!”

“Bye!”

…………

They’re back in the car once more.

“Where to now?”

“Wanna come over to my house? We can hang, eat and after we’re having family movie night.”

“Is it ok? Isn’t it family exclusive?”

“Hunk comes all the time. Plus, I’m sure you’ll be asleep throughout most of the movie.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah! A bet against you is an investment.”

“I’ll drink coffee.”

“Damn, my house is full of the stuff.”

“It’s agreed, back to your house!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up!!! Can you believe I got this far? I was starting to think I'd never get here............but I did it ^^ Im very happy that was one of the key scene when I imagined this fic. It very different from the first draft but I think I like this direction more :0 After the 4 bakeries are done, I feel like it's the half way point!!! I keep thinking my transition and description are pretty weak, maybe I try to work on them more? I like my dialogues, tho
> 
> I wanted to include the end of the day too (for the drama) but my instinct tells me to make a different chapter for it soo yeah. it's mostly written so it should come out soon (another key scene, cant wait)
> 
> My idea for the prequel is more concrete now (sort of an how-they-met//fell in love) I'm not sure yet if I should make a separate fic or it could just be a special in-the-past chapter, guess I'll see with how long it is once it's written. There's another scene I have the same problem, that one is completly written tho; sometimes the story evolves on its own, truly amazing to work on it ^^
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it <3  
> Likes and comments are life ;)


	7. Family Means Movies Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

“Hey, quit hogging the chips”, says Keith trying to dig into the bowl Lance was holding out of reach.

“No way, Ca…brón.” That was close, he almost called Keith _Cariño_ in front of his family. Had they heard, they never would’ve let him live it down.

“Lance! Be nice to your friend.” Carmen smacks her son’s arm.

“Yeah, Lance. Be nice to me.” Keith grins taking the bowl off him before sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.

“Marco muévete, we have a guest. Keith, sit here.” Carmen gestures to the empty spot she had chased Marco off.

“Don’t worry; I’m more comfortable here.”

Lance tries to sit in the spot, but Veronica knocks him out with a pillow and slides gracefully under him on the sofa; he quickly finds himself on the floor.

“Lance, it’s cold down there, here”, teases Rachel as she dumps a hot pink Barbie blanket on his head. Keith laughs and wraps them under the blanket.

“So what are we watching?”, asks Keith eager to spend the next hour and a half cuddling next to Lance while serenaded by the sibling’s film commentary.

“Whose turn is it to choose?”

“Whatever as long as it’s blatantly romantic.”

“Big Fat Greek Wedding 2? We saw the first last time.”

“Keith didn’t see it.”

“What about 50 First Dates.”

“Didn’t we see it a few weeks ago.”

“Volver?”

“We’re not making our guest read subtitles for 2 hours.”

“Oh, but it’s okay to make Lisa read them?”

“How about Hitch? Good old-fashioned matchmaking love story.”

“Yeah, Will Smith is hot.”

“Then let’s watch Shark Tale.”

“Pff next you’re gonna say we should watch…”

“Bee movie, Bee movie, Bee movie”, chanted the family. Whatever movie the squabbling siblings finally agreed on that night, Keith was not awake to watch. 

…………

Cupids4Stupids

Vero: I lost…sorry Pidgito you too

Hunk: We still have a fighting chance, lance texted me he had a great time

Shiro: Yeah and I have until Monday for them to get together

Shiro: He’s over at your house?

Vero: Yeah we’re watching a movie

Hunk: Something romantic to set the mood ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Vero: Deff, theyre cuddling, Keiths asleep tho, still its something (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Matt: Prepare to pay up bitches ;)

Pidge: Fuck y*u

…………

Keith jerks awake when Lance softly shifts, everyone’s long gone. Hearing the background music playing over the credits, he slouches against the sofa, downhearted to not have been able to consciously enjoy his time cuddling Lance.

“Don’t worry, Cariño, you didn’t miss much.”

“What did you end up watching?”

“Addams Family Values.”

“That’s not a romantic movie.”

“Yeah it is! There’s a wedding.”

“Doesn’t the Black Widow try to steal their fortune and kill the family?”

“They’re into dying and stuff. Plus, it’s kinda cute how the parents are so into each other.”

“Anyway, I should get up, I’m surprise Shiro didn’t call.”

They get up from the floor; Lance walks Keith to the door.

“This was nice; you always do this on Fridays?”

“Every Friday when we were kids, now it’s every now and then.”

“Right, can’t be easy with everyone’s busy schedule.”

Lance is dying to invite him to come over many Fridays more to spend time together, but the question lingers in his tongue.

“I look forward to next Friday.”

Next Friday…suddenly, something pops inside his head. “Shit!” Lance curses remembering a crucial detail. He anxiously digs out the contract of his pocket to read it carefully, hoping to be wrong.

“What is it?”

“The cake lady; she said “See you next Friday” too.”

“So? She’ll be doing the delivery. Coran said something about it; honestly I wasn’t paying much attention.”

“Keith, it says right here that Altea’s wedding prices are so low because she stays after the delivers as a guest…oh my God.”

“But it’s a birthday party! We could’ve faked a wedding reception for the duration of the delivery but not for a whole night…Cancel the order!”

“I can’t, I’ll lose the deposit.”

“So what, you want us to crash your aunt’s birthday party?”

“Can’t be that hard.”

“I’m going home.”

“Wait.”

“No. It’s late and I want to pretend like nothing’s wrong for the rest of the weekend. I’ll see you Monday.”

Lance stands by the door as Keith hurries away.

“What did I get us into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fast haha...ha the next chapters are gonna take so much more time tho :') probaly idk. Still I'm really happy I could get another chap out even if it's a short one (
> 
> Yes, keith's spanish pet name is Cariño only so I could do that dumb wordplay hahaha idk it made me laugh when I thought about it   
> I always loved family movie night when I was a kid, prob why I express love to people by watching movies with them. These are titles we have seen together and I rewatch them periodically for the memories
> 
> Enjoy this quick read <3


	8. Monday Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this lovely Monday, we plan fake weddings just cuz...

**Team Misfit**

Hunk: Why couldn’t we do this at my house?

Lance: It's hard to gets us all in one place and we have less than a week

Pidge: Why we talking here? Where's Keith???

Lance: We'll switch to the other chat group when he joins us

Hunk: Lol you don't want him to read you freaking out

Pidge: You guys made up? He seemed real freaked out when he crashed at my place

*Screenshot*

Keith: K im in. Talk details tomorrow  
Lance: Thx man, I know Im asking a lot  
Keith: Its ok, Im sure itll be fun  
Lance: Conference at 2, hunk and pidge will be there to help  
Lance: Cant wait to see you <3  
Keith: <3

***

Lance: He sent a heart emoji so yeah we're good

Hunk: Maybe he sent it because you started it

Lance: Don't make me more anxious than I already am

Pidge: Next time buy him pizza, word on the street is it does wonders to improve his mood

Lance: Really? He does have a black hole where his stomach should be

Hunk: Focus Lance, as attractive as stomach space is, we need to sort out the mess you've made

Pidge: Keith just messaged in cakeboss

They move from their current chat group to the other.

……….

**OperationCakeBoss**

Keith: Hey! Thanks for helping us

Hunk: Lance's partners-in-crime have to stick together

Lance: Ok to recap: for various reasons

Pidge: You've fucked up

Lance: ...Keith and I are gonna hold a fake wedding reception Friday

Hunk: On Tia Charo's birthday!?

Lance: Yeah, and my family is gonna be there

Hunk: Close or whole? Cuz that's a big difference

Keith: It is?

Lance: Just my mom's side

Pidge: Could've been worse

Hunk: Lance, is this the first time Keiths meeting your family?

Lance: Yeah why?

Pidge: Hmm, shouldn’t people already know the “groom”

Lance: Shit

Pidge: What time does the cake lady come?

Lance: Party is at 5 which means people will arrive around 7 and the contract says Allura will be there at 8h30

Keith: If we stand by the door, I'll meet everyone

Hunk: Great thats enouuh time, what about the decor?

Lance: Tia likes purple and thats pretty gay, we can use that. My mom will shop for napkins, plates, glasses, utensils. I'll go with her and get them purple. The contract says we chose to provide the flowers on our cake

Keith: Pidge, can you hook us up with flowers from your mom?

Pidge: No worries

Hunk : Rules of presentation dictate you must get an uneven number of flowers: a blue, red and purple flower ;)

Pidge: That's so gay, I love it, I'll send you a list of what's available in those colors, and you can each choose one

Keith: I get blue

Lance: Why do you get blue???

Keith: Does it matter

Lance: Yeah!!!!

Keith: Whatever I’ll get red then, it’s my second favorite color anyway

Pidge: And I'll choose the purple one

Lance: Hey, since youre our florist, you get an invite to the family-only party. (Hunk is already considered family)

Hunk: We need an excuse for Keith to be there

Keith: I helped choose the cake?

Lance: Good enough

Hunk: Moving on to dress code, you and Keith have to coordinate what you'll wear

Keith: Black pants with a dress shirt to match the others flower

Lance: Classy and casual, sold

Hunk: The food is taken care of, my parents are catering

Pidge: Amazing

Lance: We'll need some sort of speech

Hunk: Oh I want to do it!!! I want to be your fake best man <3

Lance: I trust you, buddy <3

Keith: Is your family going to sing "Happy Birthday"? That'll be a big give away

Hunk: What if it's 'also' your Tia's birthday?

Pidge: Right, you could even say it's what makes your day so special since she brought you together or something

Lance: Oh we should go visit her tomorrow to take pictures of the three of us, we'll use those for decorating

Hunk: Tia Charro is so laid-back she'd probably be fine with your fake wedding going on at the same time

Lance: You know how my family is with gossip, plus she’s got the biggest mouth in the family. I'll tell her afterwards, she'll have a good laugh

Keith: What do we do for music?

Pidge: I can be the DJ

Lance: Play spanish songs or my family will riot

Pidge: Imma play despacito on repeat

Keith: Please don’t ruin my wedding like that

Pidge: Prepare yourselves for slow dances then

Hunk: You guys will be okay for the slow dances?

Lance: Of course!

Keith: Why wouldn't we?

Hunk: Right. Well that's that, meeting adjourned

Lance: Guys, we have a Fake wedding reception to prepare!

Pidge: Whatever

Hunk: You owe us big time

…………

Keith: Wanna come over for homework after your shift?

Lance: "Homework"

Keith: Whatever gets me to practice spanish is good

Lance: Ill bring nachos

…………

Keith smiles looking forward to spending time with Lance, which also means he should probably clean his apartment… A few washed dishes later, Keith is taking an afternoon nap waiting for Lance to arrive. He’s awoken by knocks to the door. He hurries to open; Lance is standing there holding a bag and a large bottle of soda.

“Hey, did I wake you?”, he asks as he walks to the table to drop his charge.

“Of course not.”

“Your hair tells a different story.” Lance brushes Keith’s hair off his face, “you’re like a hibernating bear.”

“Bears don’t actually hibernate.”

“What do they do then?”

“Eat jumping salmon; wouldn’t that be a neat way to eat?”

“Hmm, Imma get some plates so we eat like normal humans.”

“Don’t be a coward; let’s go down by the stream and fish with our bare hands!”

“Choosing raw fish over chow mein? Who are you? And what have you done with my friend?”

“Weren’t we gonna have nachos?”

“I had a coupon.”

“Discounted food, my one weakness.” Keith dramatically flops on the sofa.

“This two-for-one deal came with a bottle root beer.”

“Lance, I already agreed to marry you, no need to show-off.”

“I won’t feed you if you don’t move over.”

“I’ll divorce you”, says Keith moving his legs. The news report on the TV changes into the familiar music of the 5 o’clock show, Lance joins Keith on the sofa and hands him chopsticks and a take-out.

“I can't believe the teacher counts this as homework; it's pure garbage.”

“I know, I've watched over a hundred episodes.”

“Keith, they’re an hour long!”

“Only 136 episodes more to go. I don’t know what to tell you; this trash is addictive.”

“The things I do for you.”

“What are you complaining about? You love it as much as me.”

“I seriously need to reconsider my poor taste.”

“Yeah…”

“How do you even like _Novelas_? You have Korean dramas; they’re much better.”

“What can I say, I like them dumb. Luis Mario and Rosaura’s idiocy is what makes the show so funny.”

“Bet you five dollars she cries in the next 5 minutes.”

“That's unfair, she's always crying. Does it count if she's crying during a flashback?”

“Nope.”

“Oh look, the memory made her cry. God, Eva is so pretty when she's threatening people to death.”

“Keith, you're gay.”

“So? You're bi, you should've noticed.”

"Wow look, the aunt is teaching her how to behave like a noble lady. Can you imagine having manners?", says Lance as he eats a piece of beef that had fell on the floor. His phone vibrates; it’s a text from Hunk:

Hunk: I know you want to spend more time with your fiancé, but there has to be a less complicated way to do it

Lance: Sounds fake

Hunk: Come on, planning a wedding? Why don’t you just cancel the order?

Lance: There’s a cancelation-fee and I’d lose the deposit. Plus, it won’t be that hard to pull off

Hunk: If you’re sure, buddy. I’m going to spread the good news

Lance: Don’t do that, the less people know the better

Hunk: What, you don’t want a big celebration to tell the world you love Keith?

Lance: I’m serious Hunk, no one can know!

Hunk: Don’t worry, Lance. I won’t tell a soul

…………

**Cupids4Stupids**

Hunk: Guys you’ll never gguess!!! The dumbasses are going to crash the family birthday party on Friday to make it seem like a real wedding reception to fool the cake delivery lady

Pidge: Didn’t you swear to Lance less than a minute ago that you “wouldn’t tell a soul”

Shiro: We don’t count, we have no soul

Hunk: Precisely

Vero: Damn I can either help my brother get into his crush.S pants or make his ruse harder to pull off. Older siblings urge to hinder strong

Matt: I know how you feel

Shiro: Same

Pidge: Wtf guys what about all our hard work???

Vero: That’s not something you can understand Pidgito

Matt: Hey I might have an idea for their honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooo what up!!!! This bitch is back lolol bolivia was great and I had an amazing time, 12/10 would recommend
> 
> So the fic is continuing and we still have tuesday to friday to go!!! Thank you so much for your patience guys xoxo I hope this chapter is good enough, enjoy <3
> 
> lots of group chats/texting this chapter, hope its no bother ^^' next chapter is something im really excited about Ill work extra hard so itll come out fast


	9. Pool Party in French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel - How they met...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** In case you didnt know, I deleted chap8 (where I talked about my hiatus) and posted the actual chap8 so if you havent read it, now you can ^^ ***

French isn’t as hard as people make it out to be…But that’s mostly because Keith learned it young from his mom. He took the class for easy credit. “Take the class”, had suggested Shiro. “It’ll be easy”, he said. His nerves were certainly not at ease, no sir. It might’ve been…if it weren’t for him! That silly accent, that carefree yet confident attitude, and that frivolous way with words, he can’t help but be drawn to him. He clears his mind, purses his lips, but Lance is just so amusing during class, he can’t help to laugh at his witty personality.

French has Latin roots; therefore it’s easier to learn when you already know another Latin-based language, or so they say. Spanish, Lance finds, is too different, and to his dismay, French classes are obligatory to his program; he hadn’t had a choice. Since day 1, they’ve been a pain, but there’s one thing that makes it the absolute worst.

That day, in late September, Lance flops in his seat at the table in front of Hunk.

“Urgh, he’s the worst.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious, I’m dying over here.”

“Why is that?”

“I told you about him, the jerk who’s always laughing at me.”

“Oh, him right. What is it this time?”

“We have to work together on this dumb project, him of all people!”

“Come on, he can’t be that bad.”

“French people are so conceited, and Mr Stuck-up is King. Like is he that superior that we can’t have a normal conversation?”

“Lance, your French is bad.”

“I’m learning, I’d like to see this snobby dumbass try and learn a new language.”

“It’s just this one project for that one class; afterwards, you won’t have to see him ever again.”

“I hope so.”

“Forget about him; let’s talk about something better, like our sick pool-party this Friday!”

“Can you believe I’m gonna have the house all to myself.”

“That hasn’t happened in years; the stars have aligned for us.”

“I mean it did take a few bribes, but yeah stars mostly.”

“Speaking of celestial bodies, your favorite person on Earth is coming this way.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Lance gets up before Keith sits at the table.

“Heyyy, Keith.”

“Hey.”

“What’s up? Feels like I haven’t seen you in a whole hour, how’s life?”

“Lance. The presentation?”

“Hmm, yes we should find a day that’s good for us to work on it. What day are we?”

“Wednesday.”

“Oh, good. Do you have time today? It’d be great, cause I’m free now.”

“Can’t, work.”

“Okay, well I have work tomorrow. Will you have time this weekend?”

“Work.”

“I have work Monday, and the presentation is due Tuesday.”

“Friday?”

“No! Well, I’m sorta busy…I don’t want to do it Friday.”

Keith’s tired. It’s just a simple presentation on soap; why does finding time to be with Lance have to be this complicated. Would it have been as difficult if this had been about a date, he huffs the thought away.

“Whatever, just come by Friday, we’ll do it fast, then we can both return to our plans.”

“Okay…”

Keith turns to leave.

“Wait up; I’ll give you my _numéro_.”

That sounds like a date thing, Keith chuckles.

There he goes again, laughing at me, Lance thinks infuriated. “Here, text me later, I’ll send you my address.”

Keith nods and leaves. Lance sits back and turns to Hunk.

“You saw that, right? Stuck-up prick.”

“Don’t be so hard on him, buddy; I think he just has a hard time befriending people.”

“Please, he thinks he’s too good for people.”

“Maybe he’ll loosen up at the party.”

“He’s NOT staying, once the work is done, bye-bye. Fucking French people.”

“You wish”, says Pidge sitting at the table, “so, what did Keith do this time?”

…………

Lance: 1126 Oakwood

Keith: Be there at 6

5h48. Lance can’t stop starring at the text; why did he have to come by so late? People would arrive around 6h30. That leaves them with very little time…Well, it’s not like a 3 minutes presentation on soap would take an hour to film, but still.

“You should’ve told him to come earlier.”

“I know, but I felt like that was too much pressure.”

“Chill, buddy. And help me carry this to the pool.”

Hunk was gathering the bubbly mess leaking from the dishwasher into Marco's floating bed. Somehow during the week, someone had had the brilliant idea to make this regular pool-party into a super cool bubble-party. It mostly consisted of putting bubbles in the pool so yeah, Lance didn’t think I’d be too difficult to pull off, and yet it wasn’t as simple as he originally thought. The machine was not making enough bubbles, so like rational young adults, Hunk and Lance had put dish soap in the dishwasher to make some more under the disapproving gaze of Pidge.

“I came here to procrastinate my assignment, not to mop your floors.”

“Don’t worry, Pidge. There’s no way this can go wrong.”

“You say that, but I know otherwise.”

“Come on don’t jinx us.”

The door bell rings.

“Now we’re jinxed for real”, complains Lance as he goes to open the door.

“Rude much.”

“Whatever.”

He opens the door and greets Keith a bit too enthusiastic. For a second, Keith contemplates leaving, sure his presence here was unwelcomed, but seeing the people inside in their bathing suit carrying a floating bed full of foam exiting through the patio door piqued his curiosity. Actually, Lance too was in a bathing suit…He feels like asking might be too intruding.

“Don’t mind them, come on let’s get this over with.”

He follows Lance inside; they walk away from the kitchen, go in the living room, and sit at the table. Keith sets down his laptop bag next to a similar bag.

“Mind putting on a shirt?”

“Why?”

“It looks unprofessional.”

Before he could answer anything, Hunk interrupts looking worried.

“Hey, Lance, can you come over to the kitchen for a sec?”

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

Lance pushes a plate of pastries towards Keith and heads to the kitchen.

“What is it?”

He gasps as he sees the dishwasher spewing foam rapidly causing such mess he could practically hear his mom’s imminent scold.

“Put it in the bed as fast as you can, I’ll bring towels!”

He hands them extra tubs then runs to get towels. From the living room, Keith hears confusing bits of conversation, he decides to go investigate. When Lance passes by the second time, he follows quietly behind. Once back, Lance tucks a few towels trying to slow the leaking.

“It just keeps pouring on and on, I don't what else to do...Guys this isn't the time!”

Pidge is howling and so is Hunk, Keith’s trying to hush his laughter.

“Sorry but you look...”

“Yeah Lance, you can't say such things while covered in froth and expect us not to laugh at you.”

“What are you guys doing?”, asks Keith intrigued; everyone turns to him.

“Hi Keith, I’m Hunk. It’s nice to officially meet you.”

“Yeah, finally we can associate a face to the name. I’m Pidge by the way.”

Keith thinks it sounds creepy, but he’s left with no time to ponder about their answers because Hunk hands him one end of the floating bed.

“Help me carry it outside; we’re trying to put bubbles in the pool.”

“Yeah, these idiots thought using dish soap in the dishwasher would work”, adds Pidge following with a tub.

“Won’t dish soap irritate your eyes?”

“Nah, we’re using eco-friendly.”

That’s a lot of trouble to go through for a swim, Keith thinks but he supposes it’s the kind of benign mischief he’d get up to with friends like these. They empty the foam into the pool and go back to the kitchen to do it again. His clothes were getting wet but he didn’t care, this was fun.

“Why not use bubble bath soap?”

“It dissipates too quickly. With dish soap, we’ll be able to splash around for a few hours before it’s gone, by then, the party will end.”

Keith is thankful they’re at the edge of the pool because he’s frozen in place. They were planning a party; that’s why Lance hadn’t wanted to do the project today; it was probably also why he didn’t want him here. All he could think of was leaving.

“Come on, we’re almost done.”

He follows Hunk, dread eating at him. In the kitchen, Lance is emptying bags of chips in bowls covered in cellophane while Pidge is taking care of the punch. After they made their last trip, Keith thinks of leaving discreetly using the garden entrance, unfortunately for him, people had started to arrive using this door. Lance goes outside to greet people and Keith takes the opportunity to go back inside. On his way to retrieve his laptop, he encounters Pidge; next he’s helping her carry the punch bowl outside where Lance is setting up the food table. Before Keith can make up an excuse to leave, he’s helping carry chip bowls and after that it’s plates of Hunk’s samosas.

“I should go.”

Hunk gives him a patient smile.

“Lance doesn’t want me here.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. You’re already here, try to enjoy yourself.”

Hunk hands him a glass of punch before he runs to the pool and dives in. While submerged, he can’t see Keith pouring the drink back and heading to the kitchen. Once in, he sighs relaxing for a bit.

“Keith, hey. Sit down, I’ll be right over.”

Great…Lance is here. He had hoped to slip away unnoticed, no such luck. Once Lance was done cleaning the floor, he sets two glasses on the table, and walks to the fridge.

“Thanks, man. For helping us and all.”

“No worries.”

“Want some? It’s really good”, asks Lance pouring juice into the glasses.

Keith accepts the drink; he takes a sip and smiles, “Soursop!”

“Yeah, we call it cherimoya, though.”

“Hmm, it’s a better name.”

“It even sounds more delicious. We usually have _tamarindo_.”

“I like tamarind.”

“My brother once made durian juice, not my thing.”

“I’ve never had it, I heard it’s smelly.”

“I always thought Newton's story would have been different if he had sat under a durian tree. Do you think someone else would’ve invented gravity? I mean all the others smart people might've floated away.”

Keith burst out laughing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. You’re just so…”

Dumb, I know, Lance finishes sadly.

“Incredibly funny.”

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“What made you think that?”

“You’re always laughing at me…”

“Because you’re funny? Did you really think I disliked you?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that why…”

“I’m really sorry I was rude to you. It drove me mad to think you felt superior to me when I was just trying to learn something new.”

“I’m far from the best at making friends, but I’m glad we’re good.”

“Wanna be friends?”

“Heck yeah!” He’s happy, truly. So why does his insides twist painfully at the perspective?

Lance raises his glass for a toast. “To our awesome friendship!”

“You know, your theory, it's historically inaccurate; they’d have continued to use big rocks as anchors just like before.”

They were enjoying in-depth conversation about fruit when Hunk opens the patio door.

“Lance! Keith!”, Hunk calls out. “We’re gonna play water volleyball, you in?”

“Isn’t that just water polo?”

“Shut up.”

“Coming!”, responds Lance before turning to Keith. “You wanna play?”

He looks down at his clothes.

“You look about my size; I’ll lend you a swim suit.”

They head upstairs in a room Keith assumes is Lance’s. He’s looking in a drawer and pulls out trunks.

“You’ll have to do with Marco’s. Come down when you’re ready.”

…………

Just as fast as people arrived, they leave. Lance and Hunk started to clean up with a few of the remaining guests. Keith and Pidge took care of the empty bowls before joining them. The garden was quickly cleaned; Lance hid the trash bag at the bottom of the trash cans, covering it with other bags. There was no sign a party had even taken place. The four of them head inside carrying the bowls and plates. Inside however, another mess was waiting for them. Through the towels, the dishwasher had continued to leak covering the kitchen floor with foam.

“Not again! What do we do this time?” whines Lance.

“Put it the pool again?”, suggests Hunk.

“We can’t, the bubbles won’t dissipate in time and your mom’s gonna see it and know something happened tonight”, reasons Pidge.

“We could put it in the bathtub? Deal with it after we clean your kitchen and even if we don’t have time to, you could say you ran a bubble bath”, suggests Keith.

“I think it could work; let’s move the furniture”, says Hunk as he moves the table to the living room.

“It's worth a shot”, agrees Pidge moving the chairs.

“You're the best Keith”, says Lance before leaving to fetch cleaning material.

Pidge glances at Hunk who smirks. They get to work; it doesn’t take long before all the foam is gathered into tubs that are emptied into the bathtub. Keith dries the cupboard’s doors, Pidge washes the dirty plates, Hunk puts everything wet in the washing machine, and Lance takes care of the floor. Soon, everything is returned to its place, this party had been successfully had.

“Okay, everything's good.”

“Great, then I’m going, I still have homework. See you tomorrow, guys.” Pidge takes her stuff and leaves after everyone bids her farewell.

“I can't believe we did it, it looks like I cleaned the kitchen's floor on purpose.”

“Tell your Mami you did; it'll make you look good.”

“I sure will. Alright, I’m gonna deal with the bathtub, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m going to help myself to some of Luis’ famous cheese _empanadas_ first.”

“Have as much as you want, you’ve earn them.”

“Hmm, Lance…”

“You can have some too, Keith.”

“Actually…”

Lance sees him holding his laptop bag…ah shit.

“Sorry, man I forgot.”

“It’s fine, the party was more fun than some dumb schoolwork about soap.”

“Do you have to leave now? We can film the presentation real fast and we’ll be done.”

“It’s just…forget it.”

“Nah, come on tell me.”

“I wanted to practice our speech first.”

“Oh? I was gonna wing it; short presentations are fun to improvise, you know.”

“I can’t, I’m so nervous.”

“Keith, you speak French, what’s there to worry?”

“The language’s not the problem; it’s oral presentations.”

“That’s easy: first you relax, and then you let your silliness take over.”

“Easy for you, as I understand it, you have lots of it.”

“And you have none?”

“I don’t feel comfortable.”

“Hey.” Lance takes his hand and guides him to the bathroom. “I think I have an idea. Hunk! Come here.”

They get in the bathtub, the bubbles covers most of their body.

“Okay Hunk, you film and we talk shit about soap, go.”

“Lance, this looks like the intro to a porn movie.”

“Who said it wasn’t?”, says Keith seductively with a foam beard covering his face.

“Nice porn-stache, Keith.”

It takes a few tries, but they finally stop fooling around and finish the presentation fairly quickly. To his surprise, Keith feels at ease.

“Is it me or you speak a different kind of French?”

“French from France is very different to _Québécois_.”

“Like Spanish from Spain and Latino.”

“Exactly.”

“I didn’t know French had that too.”

“Yeah.”

“I like your _Français_ more.”

“I’d like your French too.”

If that’s supposed to mean anything, it goes over Lance’s head; Keith’s sweet smile is too distracting. His breath hitched, he can’t think nor breathe. Seeing him soaking wet, surrounded by bubbles with hair clinging to his face: he knows he’s fucked…

“Lance! Your Mami's here!”

“Shit!”, yells Lance jumping out of the tub, “Hunk go hide. Keith! Damn it there's no time.”

He gracelessly shoves Keith under the bubbly mess effectively hiding him. He quickly grabs the towel on the floor and wraps it around his waist and stands at the door.

“Hola, Mami!”

“Hola, Mijo. Lance…What happened here?”

“Surprise! I cleaned the floor, see. I was taking a celebratory bath because I was tired from all that hard work.”

“It looks nice, mijito, you should do this more often. I'm going to the bathroom.”

“Mami espera, it’s a mess in there; the bubbles are everywhere and I don't you want to see it.”

“I don't care I need to pee.”

Suddenly there's coughing resonating loud enough that no lie in the world could cover. To Lance's horror, Carmen rushes to the bathroom to investigate the noise. Though he tried to remain quiet, Keith had run out of air and emerges rapidly from his hideout. He knows how terrible it makes him look to have been caught trying to hide someone seemingly naked in the bathtub he had claimed to be in a minute ago.

“Oh no, Mami! A robber! Quick get to safety!”

Lance tries to move his mom from the scene. But Carmen doesn't budge an inch, staring intensely at her son, waiting to hear him make his case.

“It's not what it looks like...”

“Get him out of there; I'll get a towel.”

She leaves and Lance extends his hand to help Keith up.

“Sorry.”

“Don't worry.”

Another scream resonates.

“Oh no...She found Hunk.”

…………

Lance sits at the table where Hunk was waiting for him; he hadn’t been allowed to come by for the rest of the weekend.

“Hey, buddy, I’m sorry you got ground too.”

“Meh, it’s fine I got used to it a long time ago; why did you tell your Mami about the party, though? Couldn’t you have told her Keith was your sex buddy or something? You're the youngest of five; she's probably dealt with it before.”

“That's a white-people's excuse. Besides, she might not have let him visit again.”

“Yeah, it'd be a real bummer to never see him anymore.”

“What are you insinuating?”

“That I have eyes.”

“Turns out Keith's nice.”

“Sure.”

“And I think we could be good friends.”

“Right.”

“It doesn't have to be more.”

“If you say so, buddy.”

“Hunk!”

“Hmm?”

“I have a crush on him.”

“There there, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** In case you didnt know, I deleted chap8 (where I talked about my hiatus) and posted the actual chap8 so if you havent read it, now you can ^^ ***
> 
> Prequel chapter!!!!! I’M SOOO FKG HAPPY like prime example of the fic developing a mind of its own lolol this is something I came up with while writing, it wasn’t part of the original story so yeah, life be like that sometimes
> 
> I hope youll enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it :)
> 
> Sooooooo Keith’s mom is French (because Galra = French???) but like? French or French Canadian??? Who knows…haha
> 
> Lance is bolivian because im bolivian (my self-indulging hc, sorry not sorry. But then im also French Canadian so hmmmmmmmm oh well)
> 
> I wrote a big chunk that I’m gonna scrap in the end because that’s not the direction I want to take the fic anymore sooo next chapter will come out in a while :/

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Heyy, Happy TwentyBIteen !!!
> 
> So I've had this idea in my head for a while since my bakery chef said he had wanted to do that with his ex-fiance haha  
> I have a bad history of not finishing fics :/ but I really want to try and complete this one, I really like this idea; I have the start, the ending, and most of the middle part so it shouldnt be too hard. My dad wants me to exercice more and now i have a gym membership. under our agreement, I exercice which is mostly me doing the massaging chair/bicycle while writing this ;)
> 
> Anyway hope you will enjoy this fic and as always I appreciate feedback :)


End file.
